


I Think I Am...

by summer_of_1985



Series: One Summer Can Change Everything [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Possibly Pregnant...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: With Mike and El in their final year of college, at the young age of 21, they hit a bump in the road - in the form of a missed period and a positive test.





	I Think I Am...

Mike and El were staying in El's room, while El's roommate was spending time with her boyfriend (who just so happened to be the roommate of Mike!).

They were curled up on the couch, watching the ok-sized television in the corner. El couldn't tell what they were watching - as she had recently become extremely tired more often, and she didn't know why.

So while they were watching the television, her eyes were drooping and her head falling onto Mike's shoulder - and when it does, her head pops back up and he looks down at the love of his life.

"Hey, are you getting tired?" He asks, wrapping his arm around her waist and runs his fingers through her hair.

She sighs and nods, "I'll go to bed, you can finish this," El said, standing up and wrapping the blanket that was lying across their laps, as she started shuffling towards her room.

Mike also got up and went with his girlfriend. "I'll tuck you in," Mike promised, and with his hand on her lower back - he walked with her to her room. 

* * *

Mike tucked the blankets that sit on top of El's bed around her, and once again run his fingers through her hair. He smiles down at her, and even though he can hear what is happening on the TV, his focus is entirely on the young woman he loves snuggled on her bed.

He picks up the book that is sat on her bedside table - the 21st book in the Sweet Valley High series (named _Runaway_).

"_Elizabeth searched through her closet one more time without success. It was no use; her new blue silk blouse wasn't there..._" Mike started off the chapter after El had finished the last one a couple of nights ago (as since she finished the book, she spent a couple of nights at Mike's). 

* * *

El expected her monthly visitor, and when it came and went - she got very worried. She picked up the phone in her room and dialled Joyce, her step-mother.

"Hello?" was the small and sweet voice of El's step-brother, Sammy, making the girl smile.

"Sammy! Is mom there?" she asks, wiggling her nose and sniffing as she heard her little brother call for Joyce. 

* * *

Joyce was handed the phone from her baby and put it to her ear as she lovingly stroked the hair on his head, as she spoke into the phone. "Hello?" She says into the receiver and suddenly heard the little sniffles of her step-daughter. "El, sweetie? What's wrong?" She asks.

"I think I'm pregnant..." She heard El say, and the fingers that were running through Sammy's hair stopped. Joyce blinked multiple times, as her brain tried to understand what El had just told her.

"Sammy, why don't you go play with your toys?" Joyce said to her baby, and he happily toddled away, to where all of his toys were scattered around the living room. 

* * *

El heard the fading chatter of her baby step-brother and heard the quiet whisper of her step-mother. "Are you sure?" She asked, which made El look down at the test sat in her lap - and chewed at one of her fingernails.

"There's a test sat on my lap that says I am..." she trails off, waiting for Joyce to give her some advice.

"Have you told Mike?" She asks, and El scratched her head.

She also sighed and looked out of the window by her bed, as she sees Mike walk onto campus. "Not yet, I want to know if I am or not before I tell him," El explains, pushing some of her hair behind her ear that didn't have the phone pressed against it.

"You're going to have to tell him, sweetheart," Joyce says, as Mike looks up in the courtyard and happily waves at his girlfriend.

"I will," she promises and waves back at her boyfriend. 

* * *

Mike knocked on El's front door, and smiled when she opened the door for him - but the smile fell when he saw the tear marks on her face.

"El? What's going on, beautiful?" He asks as she allowed him in. Mike dropped his bag and held her face between his hands.

Her eyes fall to the ground and looks up at her boyfriend. "I think I'm pregnant..." she admits, watching as Mike's eyes bug out and his hands rest on her shoulders.

"Did you take a test?" He asks, getting a nod from her. He nods in reply and looks between her eyes. "Do you want to go and see Dr Owens, and see what he says?" Mike asks, knowing that Doctor Owens is the only doctor that El trusts with knowing her supernatural powers. 

* * *

El was sat on one of the beds in a hospital room, with her hand tightly entwined with Mike's as she looks at the posters on the wall.

"Hello, you two!" Doctor Owens smiled as he opened the door. "What seems to be going on?" He asks, putting down the file and looking at the pair.

"I might be pregnant..." El says, looking up at Owens, with a worried and scared look on her face - they were still young and were still in college, and they honestly didn't know what they were doing or what they were going to do... 

* * *

Owens knew that El hated needles and would have her blood taken, and handed her a little pot for the science lab to test.

She took the pot and went to the bathroom, and did what she needed to do. 

* * *

El came back out of the bathroom and handed the pot to Owens, taking back her seat on the bed thing.

Owen gave her a nod and went out of the room to get it tested.

* * *

Mike looked up as Owens walked back in. His hand tightened in El's and he awaited the news if there was a second Wheeler babe on the way.

"Ever heard of a false positive?" He asks, and Mike sighed (as much as he would love to have a baby with El, they were young and he wanted to have a house and be married before the baby comes into the world).

El blinked repeatedly and wondered. "Why would I skip my period?" She asked, and looked up at Owens.

"A lot of the time, it's stress," Owens started. "I know that you have exams, and results coming up - it is common don't worry about it, Eleven,"


End file.
